


Of Late Wal-Mart Runs and Chips

by late_night



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Late-Night Snack Run, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wanted some chips, that's it. A bag that would go nicely with his salsa at home.</p>
<p>He got Alexander Hamilton and his roommate Thomas Jefferson instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Late Wal-Mart Runs and Chips

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a tumblr post (http://jesus-h-roosevelt-christ.tumblr.com/post/114244550511/in-the-chip-aisle-at-walmart-doing-a-late-night)
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr @tiny-jedi

John went to Wal-Mart with his mind on getting chips and getting out. Really who enjoyed being in Wal-Mart? Especially in the night time. On a Friday night no less. 

He really just wanted to grab his one thing he needed and bounce so he had pretty much tunnel vision once he got to the chips issle. And there they were, a bag a plain old tortilla chips, plain flavored, perfect for the salsa dip he already had opened at home in his fridge. 

So he grabbed his chips and got ready to go check out, ready to all but sprint down the hall. 

“See, he knows what he’s here for,” a southern-accented voice stopped him before he could get too far. “He know’s he’s doing. Be more like him. MAKE A DECISION, ALEX.”

“Ok, ok,” another voice cut in before the other one could say too much. He then proceeded to mutter, “You didn’t have to come ya know.”

“Well apparently yes I did,” the other man continued. “As someone cannot seem to make a decision on whether or not they want regular or ranch chips. At 11:30 at night. On a Friday. You’d be here all night without me."

“Don’t rush me Thomas,” Alex snapped.

“Just get some chips and lets go!” 

“I will take as long as I goddamn please Tom, I just want to make sure I’m making the right decision.”

“They are  _ chips.” _ Thomas said, one eyes flinching. “You will be able to buy some again at another time.”

“Yes but what if I get home and decide I really wanted the other kind?” Alex inquired, squinting his eyes at Thomas. John was still standing there, not sure whether to laugh or just back away slowly.

“You there!” Thomas turned to John who was still standing in the isle. “Since you clearly know what you’re about, would you kindly assist my roommate in picking a bag of goddamn chips so we can go home?”

“Uhh sure?” John’s response was more of a question than anything else but Thomas pulled him by the arm towards Alex anyway. 

“Regular or Ranch?” Alex said, not looking away from his chips. 

“Hmm ranch maybe? I little flavor with the chips,” John suggested and Thomas looked about ready to die with happiness. 

“Yea but sometimes you just can’t beat the taste of a plane chip,” Alex countered. He looked at the two bags. Thomas was behind them trying to goad them on quicker. 

“Get the plane,” John suggested. “And then get a thing of dip, they you can have both plane AND flavored.” Alex smiled. John swore that smile brightened the entire room a few notches.  _ Woah John calm down I just met this guy.  _

“Great idea!” Alex grabbed the plane chips off the shelf. Thomas looked about ready to cry in happiness. A pause. “Wait what kind of dip should I get?”

John was sure Thomas was internally screaming.

* * *

 

John soon learned that the two were named Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson. He also learned that if they _ could  _ argue over something, they certainly  _ would.  _

A pair of roommates they borderline hated each other. Yet Thomas ended up trailing along with Alexander to get his chips anyway. 

“Like I said, if I didn’t come, he would be here all night staring at the chips,” Thomas had said when John asked him why he had come if the two didn’t even like each other. 

So John helped Alex choose his dip, they went back and forth for a while choosing which one of the variety of dips they had available next to the chips.

All three of them had gotten to the end of the aisle before Alex before turned and went back to the chips, coming back with a bag. 

“I still couldn’t choose.”

“So all that was for  _ nothing? _ ” John was sure that Thomas was going to start to cry.

Alex looked at his chips and dip. “I guess so.” 

Alex walked away leaving Thomas standing in the isle, his shoulders down in defeat. John was sure that his hair had started to droop he was so disappointed.

“It’s almost 12:30. That’s an hour and fifteen minutes we have wasted on you choosing.  _ An hour and fifteen minutes Alex. _ ”

“Huh,” Alex said, glancing at his phone with a surprised expression. “I guess it has been that long.”

“Let’s just leave,” Thomas said, grabbing Alex’s arm. Alex quickly pushed Thomas away. “Why are you in such a rush?”

“I was supposed to Skype James fifteen minutes ago, he’s probably wondering where I am Alex, I have things to do!”

“Then why did you come?” 

“I didn’t think you would take this long, shouldn’t be so surprised though.”

John took the opportunity to but in. “Why don’t we go now?” 

Thomas took a breath. “Yes, that sounds wonderful.” Before either John or Alex could say anything else he stalked off towards the front. John had to hold himself back from laughing about both of them.

This was certainly not expected from tonight.

“Let me see your phone.” Alex demanded once they had gotten up to the self check out. John scanned his one item before staring at Alex for a moment and reaching into his pocket and giving Alex his phone, unlocked.

“And there!” Alex said. “Added.” The phone slid back to John. “I added myself to your contacts.”

“Oh,” it clicked in John’s head. Why else would he be asking for the phone anyway. “Yea I’ll text you sometime.” 

“Of course my dear Laurens,” Alex said. “How else am I supposed to find out when you’re available for coffee?”

“Oh,” John blushed. “Of course, yea I’d love to.”

Alex nodded and checked himself out. “I’ll text you! A thanks for the help.”

John smiled “Anytime.”

Alex left John standing there, trailing after Thomas. 

John stood there with his Wal-Mart bag in one hand, phone with Alex’s number in it. 

He wasted no time searching his contacts for one number.

“Laf, you’ll never guess what just happened…”


End file.
